Onizuka en vacance avec quelque élèves
by morfalar
Summary: Onizuka part en vacance avec Azusa et quelques élèves dans un hotel traditionnel, mais il semble su'il ne soit pas le seul a avoir eu l'idée. Rires garantis, j'espère
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur :_** Moi Morfalar

**_Disclaimer : _**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Toru Fujisawa, avec son aimable autorisation (pas vrai)

**_Fiction rated :_** - 12, il y a quand même ds vilain gros mots et du sexe, enfin pas encore dans le 1er chapitre

**_Résumé : _**Onizuka part en Voyage avec certain de ses élèves et Asuza mais le voyage va se compliqué avec l'arrivée imprevue d'un(e) autre élève

**_Note :_** Je me suis inspiré le plus possible de 'lunivers loufoque de Gto j'espere que ca tiens le coup merci de me laisser des revieiws pour me donner votre avis

Cette fanfiction s'inscrit dans la serie GTO que j'écrit, la premiere Fan fic de la serie était Onizuka dans un lycée pour fille. Les histoires sont completement differentes. Les personnes jouant dans ma fic sont Onizuka, Asuza, Murai, Fujiyoshi, Kusano, Teshigawara, Kikuchi et Kansaki et … je dit pas pour l'instant c'est la surprise du 2eme chapitre.

CHAPITRE 1 : ARRIVEE FRACASSANTE

_Onizuka a gagner pas mal de fric à des courses de cheveaux il en profite pour inviter quelque uns de ses élèves et Asuza en vacance d'hiver, faire du ski. _

_La scène de départ se situe dans la gare, Onizuka veut prendre le train, mais il a faillit partir à kyoto à la place de partir sur l'île d'hokaïdo._

ONIZUKA : Bon tous le monde est là ? Murai arrête de gratter le cul devant tout le monde, on sais que tu a des morbacks mais n'en profite pas c'est degeu.

MURAI : Qui se gratte le cul ? Espèce de malade mentale.

FUJIYOSHI : C'est pas de ta faute si t'as des morbacks.

MURAI : Ta gueule fujiyoshi, j'ai pas de morpions c'est clair. Je le sens mal ce voyage.

ONIZUKA : Tu a oublié ta crème ?

MURAI : Mais tu fait chié puisque je te dit que j'ai pas de morpions.

KIKUCHI : Bon vous vous calmé sinon on va se faire virer du train.

Ils rentrent dans un compartiment, ils sont huit, Onizuka, Asuza, Murai, Fujiyoshi, Kusano, Teshigawara, Kikuchi et Kansaki.

ONIZUKA : Pourquoi ta mère est pas venue mon petit Kunio ? Ca aurait été sympa.

MURAI : Elle autre chose à faire qu'à se faire draguer par un pervers pendant une semaine, en plus elle ne sais pas skier.

ONIZUKA : (tête bizarre…) j'aurais pu lui donner des cours particulier…

MURAI : A quoi tu pense tordu ?

KANSAKI : Eh bien on ne va pas s'ennuyer pendant une semaine.

ONIZUKA : Tu va peut être trouver un copain là bas.

KANSAKI : Vous ?

ONIZUKA : Non…

_Le voyage n'est pas trop long mais est sans cesse perturbé par Onizuka qui décide de faire un karaoké à 2 heure du matin ou de prendre en photo Kikuchi qui bave quand il dors (ben oui kikuchi n'est pas parfait…). _

_Il arrivent à la gare, tout le monde sors du train, Onizuka veut conduire tout le monde à l'hotel mais se perd, Kansaki est obligé de prendre la tête du groupe. Il arrivent enfin a l'hotel, un ryosan traditionnel.._

LE BAGAGISTE : Où sont vos valises que je les monte à l'étage.

ONIZUKA : C'est kunio et Teshi qui les ont.

MURAI : Non j'ai rien, c'est Kikuchi et Kansaki qui devaient les porter.

KIKUCHI : N'importe quoi, Teshi m'a dit que c'était Kusano et Fujiyoshi

KUSANO : Ah ben non c'est pas nous.

ASUZA : Euh… On ne les aurait pas laisser sur le quai

A quelque kilometre de là sur le quai.

CONTROLEUR : Mais c'est qui les blaireaux qui ont laisser leurs sacs ici.

De retour à l'hotel.

KANSAKI : Faudrait appeler la gare pour leur dire.

KUSANO : Bonne idée j'appelle. (il compose le numero qu'il a demmandé à l'acceuil de l'hotel) Allo ? Oui, Nous avons oublié nos bagages, est ce que vous les avez retrouver ?

BAGAGISTE : Oui bien sur ils vous attendent. J'ai faillit piquer la poupée gonflabe.

KUSANO : Euh… Onizuka tu as encore enmené ta poupée gonflabe ?

KANSAKI : Vous savez Onizuka si vos y tenez je peux remplacer la poupée.

ONIZUKA : Ben non je ne l'ai pas enmené, elle a percé au collège.

FUJIYOSHI : En fait c'est la mienne

MURAI : Ah ah ah ah, trop débile fujiyoshi …

Quelque minute plus tard Onizuka part avec Asuza pour chercher les bagages.

MURAI : Peut etre que ca va se conclure entre eux, non ? T'en pense quoi Kansaki ?

KANSAKI : J'en pense rien du tout (En fait elle est jalouse …)

FUJIYOSHI : De toute facon qui voudrait sortir avec un abruti pareil ?

KANSAKI : Ta gueule !

MURAI : Bon il ne devrait plus tarder, ca fait 20 minutes qu'ils sont partis, ils se sont peut arrêter dans un love hotel.

KANSAKI : On peut parler d'autre choses ? Tiens si on allait boire un coup au bar ca sera Onizuka qui paiera… Après tout c'est de sa faute si les bagages sont encore à la gare.

KIKUCHI : Bonne idée, je vais prendre une bonne bière.

KUSANO : Euh… t'es pas majeur.

KIKUCHI : Et alors ?

MURAI : Si tu te fait engueuler ca serat de ta faute.

Ils arrivent au bar.

TESHI : Moi je prend un bon chocolat chaud.

KIKUCHI/ Une Sapporo.

Tout le monde commande sa boisson et Kikuchi ne se fait pas choper.

KIKUCHI : Le cacao du guatemala se vend de moins en moins le Nigeria prend toute la part du marché, c'est un bon moment de prendre une place en bourse.

KANSAKI : Je sais pas, on annonce un changement de pouvoir politique au Nigeria si ca se fait dans le sang il se peut que les récoltes soient détruites.

MURAI : Vous avez pas un sujet simple, vous ?

Kusano se lève pour aller au chiotte et tape sans faire exprès (bien sur) Murai, qui renverse son chocolat sur son entre jambe.

MURAI : Ah ça brule, aaaaaah, ca fait mal.

Un groupe de fille assez jolie passe pas loin et se fout de sa gueule 

MURAI : Kusano espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te tuer.

ONIZUKA : Eh la ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi ta la main dans le froc Murai ? Les morpions te grattent ?

MURAI : Ta gueule, c'est cet enfoiré de Kusano qui ma balancé du chocolat chaud sur la b…

KUSANO : N'importe quoi c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pas doué.

ONIZUKA : Du chocolat chaud ?

KANSAKI : Vu que tu ne dépéchait pas on a bu un coup, on a pas de fric, tu doit payer.

LE SERVEUR : Ca ferat 3500 yen

ONIZUKA : Quoi ? Bande de salaud.

ASUZA : C'est bon je vais payer.

ONIZUKA : Ouf…

ASUZA : On dit pas ouf, on dit merci (enervé), c'est toujours moi qui paye.

ONIZUKA : Bon en attendant on va monter les valises dans les chambres, je vais demmander les clés à la reception. Murai et Fujiyoshi, mes esclaves venez avec moi.

FUJIYOSHI : Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

ONIZUKA : (Il se met a beugler) Fujiyoshi alors tu aimes bien les poupées gonflabes, avec des trous adapter.

FUJIYOSHI : Ferme la, mais, ferme la, je suis d'accord.

ONIZUKA : Tu es mon esclaves ? (Tête de sadique qu fait du chantage)

FUJIYOSHI : Je suis ton esclave… (Tête énervé…)

_L'arrivée du groupe à l'hotel s'est fait a peu près normalement, mais tout va sa compliquer car il semblerait qu'une autre personne aie chosit de passer ses vacance dans cet hotel, mais qui ?_

_Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 2_

_Laisser des reviews s'il vous plait._


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite après quelques mois désolé !

Pour me pardonner la suite arrivera rapidement

bon ce chapitre est un plus court que le précédent, mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Et je le trouve très bien comme ca

**SURPRISE**

_Onizuka et les autres se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel où ils vont dormir ses quelques jours de vacances. Tout le monde prend l'ascenseur mais les bagages n'y tiennent pas, alors Onizuka et Kusano prennent l'escalier._

ONIZUKA :Dépêche toi Kusano, on aura jamais le temps d'allé skier avant ce soir.

KUSANO : Facile a dire c'est moi qui porte tout, vous avez qu'a en prendre aussi.

ONIZUKA : Que dis tu cher esclave adorateur de poupée gonflable ?

KUSANO : … Rien, je demandais jusqu'à quel étage on allait ?

ONIZUKA : Au quatrième.

KUSANO : Ah mais c'est encore haut !

_Retrouvons les autres au quatrième qui attendent Onizuka qui détient les clés des chambres._

MURAI : Mais ils vont pas se dépêcher ? On a pas que ça a faire, j'ai vu des super nana en bas, j'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance.

KANSAKI : Si tu crois qu'elle vont s'intéresser à toi, avec ta tache de chocolat sur le pantalon on dirais que tu t'es pissé dessus.

MURAI : C'est pas de ma faute, imbécile.

KANSAKI : Répète ce que tu viens de dire et je t'éclate.

MURAI : Imbécile, furie.

KANSAKI : Reviens la je vais te faire bouffer ton jean.

_Les deux adolescents partent dans une courses effréné dans les couloirs, Kansaki tenant un bâton de ski volé dans sa main._

KIKUCHI : On ne vas pas s'ennuyer…

YOSHIKAWA : J'ai honte …

ASUZA : Ca non… Tu ne dis rien fujiyoshi ?

FUJIYOSHI : Qu'est ce que je devrais dire ?

ASUZA : Je ne sais pas tu es rouge, tu te sens bien ?

FUJIYOSHI : Oui, oui. _(il rougit encore plus)_

_La porte de l'escalier s'ouvre et Onizuka et Kusano arrive enfin, Kusano s'effondre sur le sol, traînant les bagages dans le couloir_

ONIZUKA : Lève toi mauviette, on est pas encore arrivé, c'est la bas la chambre.

KUSANO : J'en peux plus…

ONIZUKA : Allez dépêche toi pas d'histoire.

AZUSA : Dis Eikichi, tu pourrais l'aider, non ?

ONIZUKA : Pas question, c'est mon esclave c'est a ça qu'il sert.

_Après quelques mètres rampé, et avec l'aide des autres les bagages arrivent enfin devant les portes des 3 chambres._

_Les deux filles se trouvaient dans la même chambre, Onizuka, Yoshikawa et Kikuchi dans la seconde, et Murai, Kusano et Fujiyoshi dans la dernière._

_Les deux filles prirent leurs valises pour s'installer._

ASUZA : Que c'est traditionnelle, on presque entendre les garçons parler dans la chambre a coté.

KANSAKI : Oui il y a beaucoup de place. On a eu une chambre pour trois a deux. En plus il y a trois futon, si jamais on veux accueillir un garçon c'est possible.

ASUZA : Oui tu as raison, peut être que ce voyage va nous révéler nos vrai amour

KANSAKI : Certainement

_Toute deux pensaient évidement à Onizuka qui se trouvaient dans la chambre à coté._

ONIZUKA : Bon écoutez moi les morveux, si jamais je dois accueillir une jolie fille vous irez dormir avec Kunio et les autres, pigé ?

YOSHIKAWA : Oui mais il n'y aura jamais la place.

ONIZUKA : _(jetant des yeux de démon) _Il y aura de la place !

KIKUCHI : Ah lala. Bon je m'installe ici moi.

ONIZUKA : Et pourquoi près de fenêtre, tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, tu veux te barrer pour faire la fête toute la nuit.

KIKUCHI : Mais non c'est juste pour la prise de mon ordi…

ONIZUKA : Je ne te crois pas, mais pour te faire plaisir je t'accorde la permission de minuit, mais je t'accompagnerais pour te surveiller

YOSHIKAWA : Mais quel prétexte pourri.

ONIZUKA : Tais toi Teshi, tu pourras venir aussi. _(montant sur une table, levant le doigt vers le haut, regardant vers l'avenir)_ Ces vacances serons les vacances de l'amour, moi, Onizuka je promet de faire de vous des vrai hommes dépucelés. Ce lieu sera synonyme de débauche et d'érotisme dans vos souvenirs.

YOSHIKAWA : Voilà qu'il pète une durite.

ONIZUKA : Monsieur viens jouer les trouble fête ? J'avais oublié que monsieur était fidèle à sa bien aimée Anko Uehara.

YOSHIKAWA : _(tout rouge…)_ Mais non, n'importe quoi on ne sors pas ensemble…

_Dans la chambre d'à coté, Murai, Kusano et Fujiyoshi déballe leurs affaires._

MURAI : Mais quel bordel ils font à coté.

KUSANO : Oui ça va pas être de tout repos.

MURAI : Bon ou sont mes pantalons de rechange.

KUSANO : Ah ! Tiens un papier viens de tomber, attend il y a un truc écris dessus. « Mon petit kunio, voici un petit message de ta maman d'amour pour te dire que j'ai mis 15 slip de rechange au cas ou tu fasses pipi dans le lit. J'ai aussi mis une crème pour les morpions, ton professeur bien attentionné ma rappeler que tu te grattais souvent l'entre jambe, tu ne l'as jamais dis a ta maman, peut être avait tu peur que je vois mon grand garçon grandir. J'espère que tu passeras de belle vacance et ne fais pas de bêtises. Je viendrais peut être vous rejoindre si mon boulot se libère. Ta maman. »

MURAI : Aaaah je vais la tuer, Onizuka aussi, pourquoi vous rigolez ? Je vais vous tuer aussi, revenez la !

_Les esprits étant calmer, les affaires ranger, chacun sors de sa chambre pour se rejoindre au café du bas. Non sans violence tout de même, Murai frappant Onizuka, Kusano racontant le mot au deux filles. Ces même demoiselles effrayées par l'arrivée de la mère à Murai, y voyant une adversaire potentiel à fort potentiel( ;-))._

_Tout le monde prit l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée face à…_

FUJIYOSHI : MIYABI ?

MIYABI : Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?

**FIN**

Ainsi ce termine ce chapitre, avec l'arrivée imprévisible de Miyabi.


End file.
